Let's grow old together
by flash13
Summary: * cht 2 up* C/OC/P First MKR fic, in the near future of Cephiro. Demons are being summoned to attack the land, as it and one of its strongest willed inhabitants begin to fall apart when faced with the past.please R&R!
1. Falling

Let's grow young together.  
  
By Flash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Clef, the Magic Knights, Presea or even Cephiro. or whatever they are calling it now. I am, how ever, expecting to receive ownership of a certain Mr Ishida this Christmas. I think even my dad can work out what I want when I stick post-it notes with "buy me Yamato Ishida" on all over the house. I even covered the TV, just to be sure. I don't own digimon either.  
  
AN: Please don't borrow my ideas or characters without asking. And don't flame, give me constructive criticism! I will use it! (If I want to.) This will be Manga based, the OAV confuses me too much, and that's all I've seen. Set after the creator Mokona and the spirits have departed, the world is called Emerald in honour of the Princess, to make sure that the tragedy doesn't happen again. They decided that the world should be created by all the hearts in Emerald, so that the good and bad balance out. Now, a few years later, a new big bad is appearing and the Knights are spending more and more time in Cephiro. A secret long buried in Clef's heart is about to be exposed, but Clef holds together more of Cephiro than even the combined knights can handle. The only solution is to heal his heart, and fast.  
  
Chapter One: Falling.  
  
The Magic Knights collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air and trembling from exhaustion. A beam of gentle white light appeared next to them, fading to reveal the pale Guru and his assistant Palu. They immediately moved forwards, holding out clear bottles of water for them to drink. Clef sat between Hikaru and Fuu as Ascot fussed over Umi.  
  
"How are you all?" Clef's voice sounded as pale as he looked, with a weariness in it that went further than just physical.  
  
"We're fine Clef, but those last demons took the last of our strength. Nine at once! There is no way that is fair. How are you doing?" Fuu handed her bottle back to the magician, studying his face as he accepted the silent offer and drained the rest of the liquid. He sat back and closed his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just worried about you ."  
  
"And they have every reason to be worried about you, Guru!"  
  
"Ascot." Clef sat forwards again, opening his eyes to glare a warning at the Palu. Who ignored it.  
  
"There was another attack on the sanctuary while you were out." Ascot paused to let the startled exclamations quiet as Clef sighed and shut his eyes again. "Everyone's ok, but only just. And only because of Clef. Lantis and La Fargo are okay, but you can't expect them to fend off twelve demons at once. Clef took down six monsters. He shouldn't even be able to move! Let alone come to see how you are, but nnnoooo. Our Clef isn't mortal, he can just order us to let him go so he can check on everyone else with no thought of his own safety." The sarcastic tone of his voice still stood no chance of hiding his worry, and served to make it even more contagious, infecting the Knights. Clef tuned their scolding out and began to drowse off, as his own worries filled his mind.  
  
He didn't know who was commanding these monsters, but after today's timed attack he knew that there was definitely a master behind it. A human as well, no one else would have the evil in them to attack the innocents of his world. And no one else could have timed the attacks to hit the palace of sanctuary at the moment the Magic Knights were elsewhere. Also, he was worried about the land itself. The hearts and dreams of all in Cephiro. in Emerald. Could they stay strong enough to hold the land together? Already some of the adults were disheartened, and parts of the land were held in autumn. Would it take long before the fear and separation from their homes became too much? Before their world began to crumble?  
  
No. He couldn't think like that. If he believed, if just he out of all the people believed, they would stay together. Yet, he didn't have that much power left in him. He was using too many powers and prayers, too much of his soul. No! He pushed his fears away again. He was just tired, and he was always depressed when he was overtired. Man, his head hurt. It felt like something was pressing in on his brain.  
  
He stood up suddenly, cursing himself loudly. The knights stood as well, shocked. They didn't understand the words he used, but the tone of his voice was enough to tell them they really didn't want to know. The look on Ascot's face was as outraged and distressed to become hilarious, but it wasn't funny at all.  
  
"What is it Clef?" Hikaru, innocent that she was, still knew something was wrong, that Clef was NOT saying something she wanted translating. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Demons, more of them! How could I be caught off my guard like this? They're close!" "What? Umi yelled, twisting round to look for the monsters.  
  
"Hurry! Clef, Umi, we have to return to sanctuary palace!" Ascot reached out to grab Fuu to him, beginning the transportation chant, only to have her twist from him to stare across the clearing. "Too late!"  
  
The trees at the southern edge of the clearing they had stopped in shook, and then fell. Three more beasts came through, tall as trees, with four arms ending in razor claws. Their appearance was that of huge and deformed insects, and Clef shuddered visibly at the sight of them. He doesn't like bugs.  
  
The Knight's drew their weapons immediately, advancing on two of the beasts with a well-oiled machine's fluidity. Ascot turned to the last, calling forth his friends to help him. Clef could only watch as his allies fought, the blast it would take to destroy one of the monsters would also kill them, as they were constantly moving between him and the target. Hikaru's sword caught the light along it's blood stained edge as she held it above her head to catch the forearm of the demon, sliding it behind her as she slipped in and switching hands to slice up the centre of the being. It fell towards her, and she dodged backwards as Fuu and Umi sliced the next monster simultaneously. Further along, Ascot's friends held the last still as he threw a giant lightning bolt at it.  
  
As it fell, smoking, to the ground the warriors turned back to Clef. He sighed in relief and began to focus for the transportation spell. Yet, the pressure on his mind had not left. He frowned slightly, then cried out in alarm as another demon stood behind the trees. This one was different, darker, taller. It let out a shriek, sounding like the struggling brakes of a train, the shot a blast of dark energy towards the turning figures. They caught it and fell, collapsing before Clef's shield surrounded them, taking the blast onto him alone. Pulling his staff before him he struggled to catch the blast in the mouth of the creature on it, holding it then throwing it back as one would a lacrosse ball. (AN, I've never played that, it looks dangerous. Fun!)  
  
It took all of his strength to push that blast away, the very last of his soul. Yet as he collapsed onto the churned up grass he saw it recoil, then stand again. His vision was going dark, but the sight of his friends stretched out in front of him seemed to be burned into his mind. They were helpless. unconscious. lost.  
  
He made a last effort to move, to reach out to his staff, but he couldn't even feel his limbs, let alone move them. As everything clouded over he sent out one last thought, to the one he had always relied on. To the one that no longer existed in this world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the palace of sanctuary, the graceful Caldina walked, well, not so gracefully into the "Focus Hall." This was a room specially designed to monitor the entire world and it's state, showing it on a holographic and 3d image of Emerald rising from the table in the centre. It was here that the greatest hearts could reach out to help support damaged areas, healing them. Presea was sat on the edge of this, choosing not to use one of the, to quote Lady Asaka, "Cleffie" chairs. The Guru had created them in his usual, decorative and bejewelled fashion. Presea's fury and worry over he teacher and friend would not allow her to use anything that resembled him until she had had the chance to yell at him. And maybe boil him a little. I mean, as she no longer had Mokona to torture, she had had (^_^;)to find another victim SOMEwhere. And, at the moment, the stubborn little ancient child was bugging her the most. Why wouldn't he ever look after himself? It was almost as if he didn't care what happened to him at all. Just like when he had sent the Knights to her, staying behind to face whatever Zagato threw at him. Then again, he had known that it wasn't him that Zagato was after.  
  
She had just finished explaining to Prince Ferio what had happened since he was injured and confined to his rooms three days ago. The Magic Knights had been visiting for most of every day, but since the times of the earth and Emerald had been synchronised they had been unable to stay for days, as their time would pass the same way, and they would not worry their parents. This had put far more pressure on the warriors of Cephiro. no...Emerald. No matter how you looked at it, the only one able to equal the power of the knight was Clef, and though he matched their powers when they were working as one, as a team, it was destroying him. He couldn't do so much at once! No one dared ask themselves now just how much the fate of Emerald lay on his shoulders. It felt as if the burden of the pillar had fallen mostly onto him alone. And that was precisely what Hikaru and the Knights had wanted to stop, anyone having the weight of the world on their heart.  
  
As Caldina stormed in, Presea and Ferio both looked up and almost talked. but thought better of it. Caldina's temper when it came to La Fargo had rapidly become legendary. He and Lantis had both been taken out of action in the battle this morning, while almost everyone else was still out of action from the large siege they had withstood a week ago. The three sat round the table, all worrying in their different ways. Caldina glowered and span her chair, Presea stared at another imagining what Clef would look like with his ears stretched out, and Ferio stared at the point on the map where he believed Fuu to be. The sudden earthquake caught them all off guard.  
  
A sudden heaving of the floor and furniture sent them flying violently into a heap on the tiles, before they all scrambled up to look at the changing map on the table. Large areas of it began to flicker, first red. then black. then disappearing altogether.  
  
"But what could it." Ferio was staring blankly at the map, while a stunned Caldina could only shrug her shoulders in answer. It was down to Presea to voice her worst fear:  
  
"Something's happened to Clef."  
  
The other two stared in horror at her drawn face, bleached white except for a trickle of blood from her lip where she bit into it. Stretching on hand to the map as if to pull him back, her tears began to fall.  
  
"Clef."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clef was feeling colder and colder, more distanced. He vaguely felt it when his heart lost contact with the world, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.  
  
It's so far  
  
The sense of his wounded allies seemed to shrink, though he could not tell if it was him or them that was changing. Maybe it was both.  
  
So cold, distant.  
  
His sense of himself no longer had a shape, no arms, no legs.  
  
Is this what it's like to die?  
  
Am I really dying?  
  
Why don't I care?  
  
No head. No staff. Strangely that last part annoyed him more than any other. His staff was fun, and stylish. Not that he had anything to hold it with.  
  
If this is death, it's rather boring.  
  
Outside his mind, the Knights were coming to, only to see their teacher, their friend, lying lifelessly between them and the demon. They had used so much power, they couldn't even let go the tears they wanted to shed. Couldn't defend themselves. Even the violent shaking of the ground couldn't shift them. It wobbled the monster though. It spread its legs an used its first two arms to brace itself, then shot another blast at Clef, just to be certain. Time almost seemed to slow down, as the ball of crackling sheer darkness sped straight towards him. Still they couldn't move. It grew closer, ten metres, five metres, two metres, one. then,  
  
Stopped.  
  
It hung in mid air, seeming to be stuck on a barrier of light, Clef's special move.  
  
A bright light shone behind it, surrounding Clef. It grew stronger and stronger, until the knights were no longer sure if they saw it of a series of after images. The Orb began to shape itself, forming two legs, two arms, and a staff. By the time even Umi's eyes had cleared she stood there.  
  
Clef felt a sudden warmth radiating from where he had left, calling to him, pulling him back. He sighed in relief as he was shoved unceremoniously back into his body.  
  
I didn't know if you could come in time.  
  
Opening his eyes for the briefest of moments he vaguely saw the girl stood over him, and felt the not unpleasant sensation of growing fast to the same appearing age as her. Then he fell into unconsciousness, but not out of his world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was young, around fifteen or sixteen from the look of her. She wore a long black coat over a blue shirt and grey trousers, the emblem on the coat pocket suggesting that this was a uniform of some sort. Her hair was long, and fine, and loose. It was also a pale white/sea green colour, shading with her large blue/green eyes that were only a little bluer than Clef's. Her shoes, placed either side of Clef's prone body, were actually black boots that disappeared under her flared trousers. All in all, she looked like a fairly typical Earth schoolgirl, bar one thing.  
  
The staff.  
  
Her staff, held firmly in both hands and emanating that white barrier, was so similar to Clef's that it was impossible to think the were made by different people. It was out of place, yet the way she handled it made the rest of her seem out of place instead. The feeling that she was not what she appeared was aided by the first words out of her mouth:  
  
"How dare you attack him?" She yelled, her eyes blazing at it. "Have you any idea how powerful he is? What he's been through? What he's lost?" He demon seemed put off by these statements, confused. She took advantage of this by pushing the ball of energy back at it, following it up with a blast of ice shards. This caused the knights to flinch, as they knew that move. Clef hadn't taught it to anyone since Alcione had fallen to Zagato.  
  
Yet this girl had helped them, and her stance over the Guru was definitely defensive. There was something different about Clef as well. it took them all a while to figure out that their teacher, while still unmistakably Clef, was grown. Older, taller. His hair now fell over his eye to his chin on the right side, half concealing a slender and handsome face that matched the taller and slender yet strong body that lay in robes that had somehow stretched to fit his new form. They all felt the great thud as the demon fell, then watched as the staff fell from her hands to lie next to Clef's, it's dragon's head next to his staff's lion's head. She twisted and fell to her knees beside him, smiling as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"Of course I would be in time, Clef. Mokona would never let us die before we finished the tasks he gave us. You know who he is now, don't you. I can feel it." she stretched out one hand to push back his hair- then paused. Her hand stayed trembling over his face for a few long moments, uncertain. It looked almost as if she feared this was a dream, that one touch would break it. Then in one movement she had slipped her arms around him, cradling his body against hers. There was no doubt in any that saw her that she was on their side, or at least Clef's. And no doubt that she knew Clef very well.  
  
That was how the party from the palace found them, the Knight's and Ascot all beginning to pull themselves up and sit facing the place where the strange girl knelt holding Clef and letting her tears fall lightly into his hair.  
  
Presea had brought herself and Ferio there, knowing more magic than most suspected. She gathered the knight's together silently, and then approached the girl slowly.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask just who you are?" She was too worried to be shocked at a strange girl turning up out of nowhere and crying over her teacher. (AN but only because I couldn't write it well enough ^_^;) "Will you bring Clef with us? We must move back to somewhere safe." The girl looked up, tears drying on her face as she took in the sight of the weary group.  
  
"There is no danger here now. But Clef must rest; he has a lot of strength to recover. How anyone could let him take on this much of the world? He's not allowed to become Pillar. Where is the Princess?" She glanced over the group and the sorrow in her eyes grew as she realised who the three knights were. "Ah, I had forgotten. I'm sorry; I had forgotten what Mokona told me. Though how I was supposed to believe a fluff ball that appeared in a dream I don't know. I suppose that there is no pillar now? Yes, I remember. Mokona the creator mentioned something about that, that you decided that EVERYONE should support Cephiro. It feels right, like this. Prince," she turned to Ferio. "Where is his room? Picture it."  
  
Ferio shut his eyes, recognising the touch of another mind reaching out to his. He concentrated on an image of his mentor's rooms, the space he had designed himself, a single room with an adjoining bathroom. The one room he used as living room, bedroom, and study. He had refused to have any more than the one room, though every citizen was allowed a much larger area. His excuse had been that he was never in his room, and indeed he seemed to spend all of his time in the focus room, trying to find answers to the problems facing their land. The girl closed her eyes as well, holding one hand palm up in front of her and Clef. Lifting her head to the clouds she chanted under her breath, calling a ball of light to her hand. It grew to surround them both, and when it disappeared they could see that the green haired girl and Clef had as well.  
  
* END *  
  
Oh well, hope it wasn't too bad. Please review, AND HELP ME TO WRITE BETTER!!!  
  
Heh.  
  
This was a little bit rushed, I wanted to put too much into this Chapter. And it was late. Very late. It still is. What should I call my Schoolgirl? The only thing I can think of is Song, but that's. rather strange. HELP!!!  
  
I say help too much.  
  
Next Chapter out soon, if you like it or not.  
  
* Evil laugh. *  
  
* Walks into door. * 


	2. Crashing

Let's grow young together  
  
By Flash  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I do own Clef's mysterious friend and this story though, If you want to borrow either, please ask.  
  
AN. So just who is this strange and badly described girl? Read on to find out. maybe.  
  
WARNING: I just had a large bottle of flat diet coke. Am expecting to go hyper any time now. It may effect my writing a little. ^_^; And this story is most definitely U/A, if I forget to make that obvious.  
  
And my characters are still getting used to calling Cephiro Emerald, which is why both are used on and off.  
  
Chapter Two: Crashing  
  
  
  
Presea and Ferio had joined powers to take their group into the hall, where Caldina was waiting with a drink of Autozam's which was used to reduce fatigue. She gave the drink to each of the knights and Ascot, so they were able to walk and talk again, then packed both Ascot and Hikaru off to bed. Umi and Fuu refused to go until they saw Clef, and found out who the strange Girl was. Presea and Ferio were worried about just what had happened to Cephiro as well as panicking about their friend. And about just who or what the girl that appeared was.  
  
They had transported to a space next to the table and the first thing they had done was to check Cephiro's status. to find it almost the same as it had been before that morning. The areas of the land that had been falling to pieces had returned to.. nearly. normal geography. A few areas had been pulled back together slightly differently, as if the person who supported them was not sure of how to pray for them. All that told them was that someone, or some ones, who were very powerful had decided to help, at least for a while.  
  
As they moved the short distance down the hallway to Clef's door, Presea started to closely examine the two staffs. As chief artisan of Cephiro, and a Pharle, it was her job to make objects like these, and to recognise those of other artisans, even those that had passed on long ago. In her final training, she had been taken into the Hall of her Craft, where examples of every qualified Artisan's work were kept, and taught to recognise each of the Chief's on sight. She was having some problems working out who had made these though; all she could tell was that they shared too many aspects and details in style to have been made by different people. As well as being of a style preferred around seven hundred years ago.  
  
She was still trying to figure it out when they reached the doorway, and Fuu knocked gently. The doors opened quietly, letting them into the room that Clef kept as his own private space. The bed was in the normal style of this time, set into a recess opposite the door. Clef was lain in it, no longer looking as lost as he normally would have because of its large size. Sat next to him was the girl from before, her long pale green hair concealing her face from them as she studied the face of the man whose hand she held. When they had all entered she turned to them, and shut the door behind them with a gesture. "Thank you for bringing the staffs back. Clef would probably world hop just to strangle me if I lost his. He is just a little too defensive of that thing if you ask me."  
  
"I'd noticed." Grumbled Ferio, remembering an incident when he had sat playing with it, years ago, when Clef was engrossed in his books. He had received his hardest and longest punishment ever then, and had never seen Clef so angry. He was snapped out of the memory by the girl's laughter, echoing round the room. Her smile really was very beautiful, though not 'pretty'. She couldn't match Fuu in his view, but he could imagine lots of others thinking she did. Presea stepped forwards then, with a slightly hostile air about her. (AN Heh, I wonder why?. ^____^. Sorry Presea. )  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you telling us who you are."  
  
"No, I don't think I did. Sorry." She replied, moving back to look at Clef. Her free hand now moved to play with his hair, and she seemed oblivious to the waiting silence. Umi's temper snapped first, though it was a close thing. The steam was almost visibly shooting from Presea's ears.  
  
"WELL?" The word held so much impatient worry and anger what it was almost visible as it hung in the air.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up, her pale hair falling across her shoulder to brush Clef's hand, which relaxed slightly as it lay over the cover.  
  
"Just who on Earth".  
  
."Cephiro". murmured Ferio  
  
."Emerald". muttered Fuu  
  
"are you? What are you doing here? And WHY did you just say world hop?" finished Umi, glaring at her interrupters.  
  
"Ahh." She blushed and looked back down. "I am sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm. where can I start? It's not my place to tell them any thing at all. A friend of Clef's, from a VERY long time ago. I came from. I came because Clef was. well. dying."  
  
"WHAT!" Presea flared up, dropping both staffs onto Caldina's foot. "But, why? He always has so much power. How could he be. no. He just got knocked out, that's all. You just want to dramatise things. Isn't that right?" She turned to the two Knights, who were unable to meet her gaze, remembering how Clef had looked just before she showed up. Lifeless. Not willing to believe it, Presea turned to Ferio and Caldina, but both were staring at Clef, lying prone on the bed. Caldina turned back to the girl angrily, ready to demand that she told the truth, but the sight of Clef lain like that took all the anger from her, replacing it with a strong sense of regret, that she couldn't have been there to help. Looking at him, it was far too easy to believe he had almost died. There was. something. missing from him. Normally, a sense of power and energy flowed round him. It was often held tight against his skin. but still there. Even when he fell asleep from exhaustion lying on his books in the library. Now, I t wasn't anywhere around him. He looked like all the life had been drained from him, except for where the girl was holding him. If she concentrated, Presea could just about see a small flow of magic trickling into him where ever they touched.  
  
"You're from Earth, like us, aren't you." Fuu's gentle voice broke the unhappy silence. " The uniform. you come from Europe?" (AN just pretend you can tell.)  
  
"I live in England, yes. But I will be staying here until Clef wakes, and that might be a while." I almost wish it could be.  
  
"But. how did you come here? How can you use magic?" Umi butted in. "You HAVE to have been here before."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it really isn't my place to tell you anymore. You'll have to ask Clef, but he will probably be a bit. fragile, when he wakes up." She shifted back to sit facing Clef, clearly wanting to dismiss them without being rude. All but Presea turned to leave, then paused at the door when they realised she was still stood there and had started looking at the staffs again. She looked back at the girl, walking over and laying them on the floor in front of her.  
  
"You come from Cephiro, don't you. Originally. These staffs. I've just placed them. They were made by master Artisan Kinfer over seven hundred years ago. Are you, and he, really that old? Anyway, Kinfer is a legend. He hardly ever made anything himself, and then only for the highest powered magic users. No one else could use his artefacts; they were made with just too much soul, and were more likely to destroy the user than anything else. These are even attuned to you and him; no one else could use them anyway. There has never been a piece of his in the Artisan's library, because all the things he made were used until they fell apart."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really can't say anything." She caught Presea's eyes as she lay the staffs down, and it could be seen in her eyes that it was the truth. Ferio came back, and led Presea out after the others, leaving the girl sat on the edge of the large bed, just staring at the face of the one in it. As he closed the doors, Ferio was sure that he saw a glitter of tears fall from her eyes again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next Morning.  
  
None of those who knew what had happened yesterday had slept very well, but they were all up early. They had all met up in the focus hall, including Lantis and LaFargo. At the moment they were waiting for the Knights to return from Earth, and were busy discussing both what had happened yesterday and why Emerald was being held together by the girl from Earth, as they all could feel it was her keeping parts of it together now. They had brought some food with them, and were eating around the edge of the focus table to save time. Messages had been sent to Autozam, Chitzea and Fahren to tell their friends what was happening, and to ask for their help, but no replies had come yet. They didn't expect to get any willing offers though. All of the worlds were having difficulties at the moment, what with one thing and another.  
  
What they weren't expecting, however, was for the stranger to walk hesitantly into the hall, a letter clutched in her hands.  
  
"Uh, this just fell on my head. I think it's from the Magic Knights, but I'm not sure why it appeared over me and not in her. This is a focus Hall, isn't it? It looks just like the hall built to sustain the world when Prince Dartanion. passed on. I guess Clef remembers it as well." She walked across the floor and handed the letter over to Presea, who passed the letter on and looked more closely at the girl as she rambled on. There were black shadows around her eyes, and she kept stumbling slightly. Presea's worry for her health warred with the jealousy and uncertainty she held about this girls. relationship. with Clef, and what she was doing helping them.  
  
They had just let her transport Clef over half of Cephiro, without even asking why she was there. It just seemed. unnatural. She had the sinking feeling that someone was manipulating them in their attitudes towards this girl. It could be the girl herself, she certainly had enough power, or it could be an outside force. All she knew was, it was making her uneasy. But still, the girl HAD brought Clef back from death, the words of the Knights had convinced her of that. Anyone who helped Clef, who cared for him as much as this girl appeared to, MUST be an ally, mustn't they?  
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, as her concern won the inner battle. "You really look terrible."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess." She looked at Presea, astonished that the one she had felt so much negative energy from would care what happened to her. From the looks Presea was getting from the others, they weren't expecting it either, and Presea blushed under all the stares.  
  
"What is your name, anyway? You never told us."  
  
"Sorry. I had other things on my mind. My name is Lily, but Clef. everyone calls me Song instead."  
  
"Song?"  
  
"It's a long story. A little too long to tell now, but I'm more likely to answer to Song now. Though I have gone by many versions of my name, in many tongues, I have lived longest as Song."  
  
"You didn't sleep though, did you. And you are far more tired than one who has just missed a few hours sleep. You've been using your powers to support him, haven't you. As well as Cephiro. You cannot keep this up, not if you are new to your powers. Or at least rusty with them. You must eat, and sleep." Caldina said, pulling Song into a chair. She collapsed into it with a sigh, accepting a glass from Presea and sipping, only to stop and pull a disgusted face. She held out one hand and whispered something quietly, making the others back away slightly in apprehension until the object she was calling for appeared - a small handful of sugar crystals.  
  
"The great lummox always has to use too much Thyme, doesn't he." She muttered, dropping them into the potion. "When will he learn that it doesn't have to taste foul to work?" She sat back again as the other occupants of the room all drew round, most trying not to laugh at the familiar reaction to Clef's revitalising potion. "But I cannot sleep, not yet. You need Clef here, and as soon as possible. I don't really know what's going on so all I can do is help with the structure of Cephiro, not her heart. He does, and can. Well, should be able to, unless." She had descended into a half mutter by the end of this, and The clank her glass made as she put it on the table made most of them jump. She stood, gazing at the map table. "Just how much of Cephiro was Clef supporting, anyway?" She asked. Her voice was tight again, but now with worry rather than weariness.  
  
"All that is transparent. We worked it out this morning." Lantis said, glancing at the huge area that was slightly see through rather than opaque. It was a huge area of Cephiro, half or just over. Song flared, her temper getting out of her control before she realised she should think about it.  
  
"And just how in hell did Clef end up supporting over half of this country? I thought EVERYONE was meant to be helping? What Happened? No wonder you're having problems, he's pushed past the limit so far he can't see it!" The others stood back from her glare, there were flecks of light appearing all around her as she stared round. Even Lantis moved back a little, but he spoke calmly from years of practice at facing Clef's temper.  
  
"What do you mean, limit? Has he overstreatched his powers? What can that have to do with our problems?"  
  
"He hasn't told you? Just like him, doesn't want to worry anyone without being hit over the head until he realises he doesn't have to face things alone. No, he hasn't come to the edge of his powers. As far as we can tell, there isn't one. At least, not when he isn't physically tired, that effects him like anyone else. The limit is one that has been imposed on both of us for the last seven hundred years. It means we cannot use our powers beyond a certain level, and that we cannot take control of any country. we can only advise. If we break it. well. let's just say the consequences are not good for that which we care for."  
  
"Emerald." Ferio breathed, his eyes now as worried as Song's. She nodded.  
  
"And Earth, though not to the same extent, he has never been to earth. There are other restrictions as well, but. I guess he only took up this burden a piece at a time? That way he may not have triggered the 'alarm'. One thing is for certain, though. He MUST NOT take up all of this again, do you hear me? At most he should only support half of it, though you could probably get away with two thirds. At a push."  
  
"But why have these. restrictions. been placed on you two?" Ascot asked, too worried about his teacher to be shy.  
  
"I don't know, not really. So we didn't turn down the wrong path and take control of any country while we learn, I guess."  
  
"Learn?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose you could say that we're on an extended course, if you feel that seven hundred and forty years extended and get away with it. " She held up her hand to stop him from asking anymore questions as he opened his mouth again, smiling slightly as he blushed. "I should not even have told you that there is a limit on our powers, though technically Clef really should have done so that isn't too bad, but still. it is not my place to tell you this, so I must say no more. Now, were you gong to open that letter from the magic Knights? I suppose they use Clef as a focus to come here, which is why the portal opened above him. That and my connection to Earth." She turned to Presea, who was clutching the forgotten letter. "It may be exceedingly important. The knights all have strong powers, and on of them was even announced pillar. I don't know how Clef will be when he wakes, but he may not be able to do much for a while."  
  
"What do you mean, unable to do anything?"  
  
"Well, his power depends on his state of heart, doesn't it. Now, I don't know what he goes through, but I know that if I was in his place, I would be, and will be, exceedingly depressed. It's getting worse as well. Last time, I was completely out of it for well over two weeks." Her voice trailed off, and her hands clenched tight enough to draw blood as she stared straight at the wall. Ferio exclaimed as he saw the blood fall to the floor, and grabbed her hands. He forced them open and wrapped them up before she knew quite what was happening.  
  
"Hey, calm down. You're both OK. well, alive at any rate. There's no need to get all worked up." He said, making her look at him. "Emerald WILL get through this, I promise you." Her smile was slightly wistful as she relaxed back into the chair, watching Presea opening the letter.  
  
"Thank you, Prince. But it's hard to calm down when I know what will happen to me."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, also turning to watch Presea give up on opening the letter and tear it.  
  
"Never mind, it doesn't effect you." She said, then motioned him to be quiet as Presea began to read it out. Now if he'll just leave it be, I can get on without telling them anymore of what I really shouldn't have. But then, Clef really should have. She started concentrating on Presea as she started reading out the letter.  
  
"Dear Clef, Lantis, Ferio, Presea, Ascot, and anyone else who reads this, the other knights and I will not be able to come to Cephiro today, but we are trying to sort something out so that we can stay for a while, without having to come home for tea or anything else without our parents worrying. We have to sort it out with our families first, then hopefully we can come tomorrow. We're all grounded today, because we were so late last night, and we cannot keep using our energy for jumping when you need it to defeat demons. See you soon, Hikaru." There was a short silence when she stopped talking, then Ascot (AN wow! He isn't being shy!) spoke up.  
  
"Well, there isn't likely to be an attack for the next few days, summoning that many monsters would wear anyone out. Plus, it tires you even quicker when they are destroyed."  
  
"Who ever it is will have sensed the change when I started praying for Cephiro, as well." Song added, trying to ease the taut look on the faces of those who had been counting on the knights to protect the castle. This was almost the perfect opportunity for an attack, and their aggressor probably knew it as well as they did. "I'm not so lax when it comes to the 'squish- the-big-bad-bug' spells either." Still, they need someone who has more chance of figuring out what is going on than me. Are they counting on Clef being out of action? If so, they'll probably move once I have left, and probably the magic knights as well. "Well, I'm going back to help Clef again. When he has enough power to wake, well, we'll see what happens. If someone would bring me a glass of the endurance potion every so often, then I'll have Clef u. awake in no time. I suggest that you all get to work as well, the people will be worried about the 'quake yesterday, so it would be best for them to work. Provisions need to be stored for them to live here for a long time, we don't know how long it will take to stop these attacks, so we must be prepared for a long wait."  
  
She said "we must be prepared." Her heart betrays her. She is a citizen of Cephiro even if she cannot admit it. Thought Presea, staring at her. She was slightly given to wonder at the generally commanding air that Song had adopted so naturally that she would be supprised if all the others had noticed it. The way she gently took control reminded her so much of Clef, especially when there was some great danger, like now. She grinned as Song continued speaking. They must have had some huge arguments when they knew each other, two strong wills like that would have to clash at some point, and both of them have a short temper.  
  
"The very action of doing something helpful will make them have a more positive attitude, will boost their wills. And yours. Maybe then they will pray with greater strength for Cephiro, and take some of the weight off Clef's shoulders." She walked out of the room and went back along the strangely familiar corridors to Clef's room, where she sat down beside him and placed her hands on his head, continually muttering the words to a spell that gently pushed her power and strength into him, healing him from the inside out.  
  
For the rest of the day, all the people in Emerald worked hard, especially Song. Only the replenishing drinks brought to her kept her from sleeping, collapsing from exhaustion, but she would not let herself relax. There were no attacks, not even a sighting of a demon anywhere. There was an air of waiting, of apprehension that could have got to one who was still, but action kept the hearts of the Cephirans free from its touch, angering the one that had created it. Still, they kept their patience and simply watched for the right time to strike. The time when all of Emerald was defenceless. They had had to gather a lot of patience, over the years.  
  
That day ended, and still she chanted throughout the long night. That is, she did until Presea brought her a sleeping draft instead. It was mixed with so much sugar that she couldn't even taste the difference, and her senses were half asleep so she did not realise its effects until she had drained it. She only had a few moments to pull a face at Presea, slightly relieved though it was, before she slipped into sleep, her head resting next to Clef's. Lantis had come with Presea, to force the girl to drink it if he had to, and he lifted her body onto the bed next to Clef, where she lay without stirring for the next eight hours. When she woke, she found Ferio sat next to her, laying a table with what looked like enough food for a small army. She sat up, grumbling, and tucked into it very fast. Still, he noticed, one of her hands kept contact with Clef at all times.  
  
"So, what is the Prince of Cephiro doing waiting on a strange. well. stranger, like a simple maid." She asked, between bites of a hot sandwich.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was kicked out of the gardens. Presea really is a stickler for people getting enough sleep. I think it must be because then no one can see just how little sleep she gets herself. Anyway, she decided that I was working too hard and sent me to either sleep or at least stop moving. The only thing I'm moving now is my mouth, and that doesn't count. What?" She was desperately trying to not laugh. As she managed to choke down her mouthful, a rather shy Ascot pushed his head round the door and asked to come in. They motioned him over, and Song made him sit against the bed to eat.  
  
"I take it you were kicked out as well. Ascot, isn't it? You're Clef's latest student? He won't worry about you using his bed as a back rest, goodness knows you have enough back to support." She rightly guessed the reason for the slightly worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Presea sent me to rest. May I have something to eat?" He attacked the food with such vigour that Song began to wonder if Ferio had brought enough for all of them. She finished and sat back long before Ascot's plate was even half empty, slowly eating a piece of the fruit that grew so well all over Emerald.  
  
"So, you are expecting the Magic Knights soon, aren't you?" She asked Ferio, who had also finished.  
  
"Yes. The letter that Hikaru sent definitely stated that they were aiming to get here sometime today, though I don't know how they are going to get around having to go home each day. Not without."  
  
"Not without explaining every thing to their parents?" Song asked, seeing the worry that Ferio was trying not to even feel, let alone admit to.  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "I just. well. I don't know how they will take it. But, I."  
  
"You want them to know of you, and your intentions towards. the knight of air, isn't she? Fuu something?" He blushed but still nodded.  
  
"Yes. That's it. I just hope that they believe her, that they don't stop her from coming." He sighed and tilted his head back to look at the high ceiling. Suddenly he gasped and jumped up. The other two, looking to see what had startled him, both hissed and moved. Song went back on the bed to get out of Ascot's way as he stood and twisted to hold his arms out and catch the falling blue blur that had appeared over their heads.  
  
"Uh, Hi." Umi said, finding herself holding onto Ascot with her face only a few centimetres from his. They both blushed, and he put her down rather quickly as Song tried desperately not to laugh. Ferio helped there, he kicked her leg just hard enough to make her turn and glare at him as Ascot and Umi both turned to face her. "Sorry to drop in like this." She smiled and then turned anxiously to the figure lain in the bed, still not woken even by such an uproar. "How is he?"  
  
"He's going to be just fine, he only needs a little more time before he should wake up." Umi looked sharply at Song when she said this. Had that been a note of regret? Why should she be upset that Clef would wake up soon, when she had been working so hard to help him? It really didn't make much sense. She turned to Ferio, who had picked up on it and just shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
  
"Well, I'd better go tell the others what our plans are. Would you come and show me where they are Ascot? You'd better come and hear yourself, Ferio." She led them out of the room, leaving Song to her troubled study of Clef's face. She came back after about half an hour though, alone. "I'm not intruding, I hope?" She asked, standing hesitantly in the doorway, thrown out of character by worry. Song glanced up at her and smiled slightly, before returning to gaze at Clef again.  
  
"No, please come in. You are the Water Knight, Umi?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. And you are Song, or so Ascot tells me. How is Clef really doing? I can see that Presea and Ferio are both worried." She moved across the carpeted floor, standing next to the bed and turning her own gaze on the Mage.  
  
"He will be fine physically, but." Song sighed, refusing to look at anything other than the pale face on the white pillow, his light hair disarrayed where she had played her hands through it. "I don't know how this will effect him mentally, and with the amount of power he is using to support Cephiro he is over stepping a limit placed by the highest authority known."  
  
"Mokona." breathed Umi. "Creator of Emerald and Earth." She sat on the floor, examining every inch of the grown teacher she could see. A burning heat in the back of her eyes was triggered by the sight of him, so pale even against the white sheets. He was thin, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was barely discernible. The tears fell softly, but too fast for her to stop them. "Sorry I couldn't help." she whispered, as she scrubbed her eyes with the sheet, somehow feeling totally at peace with the girl sat above her. The feeling wasn't entirely mutual. Still, Song could not resent one who's tears were quite so. desperate in their quality. But she had to know.  
  
"You care for him a lot, don't you." She asked, her voice rough with too many emotions to recognise. Umi looked up, startled.  
  
"Well, yes. in a way probably more than the others." A tense silence built between them for a few moments, until Umi looked at Clef and felt her eyes begin to water again. She started volenteering more information, as Song sat listening intently. "When we first arrived in Cephiro, I was. well, I was a real idiot. I was so mean towards Clef, and was so selfish. when we went back to Tokyo, all I could think of was how stupid I had been. I hadn't realised that I wasn't the only one that the battles were effecting, not until the end. Then, of course, I had no one to talk to. My family would never have believed me then, and both Fuu and Hikaru had more than enough of their own pain to deal with, I couldn't give them mine as well. Then, when we arrived in Cephiro again, I found the chance to apologise for at least one of the things I had got so terribly wrong. my attitude towards Clef. He talked with me, helped me sort out my feelings, and I at least tried to return the favour. Yes, I car for him. love him. but as an older brother. An advisor." Not the same thing you obviously feel. She turned t Song, who smiled at her with a mixture of relief and worry.  
  
"So, you told your family then?"  
  
"Yeap. They took it far better than I thought they would, though my sword turning to water when one of them picked it up was a help in making them believe me. I am free to stay for a month before I had to promise to check in with them, and both Hikaru and Fuu should have the same. They'll both be here later, probably in the evening, because their families wanted to spend more time with them. My parents had to leave on a business trip, so I was free to come."  
  
"Good. You will have to support a lot of Cephiro between you, when Clef wakes up." She tried to smile, but lost it at the thought of what would happen. Umi saw this, and tried to change the subject for the one who cared of Clef this much. She drew her into a discussion on water based magics, and they were chatting like old friends before Presea and La Fargo walked in with a huge dinner for all of them. They stayed in Clef's bedroom from several unspoken reasons. The first was that They all felt this was the focus of all the power within the castle at the moment, the second that Fuu and Hikaru would probably end up there when they teleported, and the last, but probably most important reason, was that they all felt Clef could wake up at any time. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and on into the evening, as though several of them tried they found they were too nervous to work, messing up whatever they attempted to do.  
  
It was growing dark when first Hikaru, then Fuu, fell through the ceiling. They came within seconds of each other, so that Lantis caught Hikaru and was then immediately pushed out of the way by a worried Prince as he caught his love, then sat down with her still in his arms. Because of the fuss they generated, each worried about whatever they might have forgotten to pack, it was only Presea who noticed Song's first movement, paling and leaning over Clef. The way she pushed between LaFargo and Caldina certainly got everyone's attention though. Silence tore through the room as she gently placed his hand back onto his cover, then sat back onto his bed. The pairs of eyes all locked on his face noticed the slight flickering of the lashes, but only Ferio saw the tears that began to fall down her face as she asked Lantis and La Fargo to prop him up into a sitting position. None of them noticed the spell she whispered either, until it began to take shape.  
  
Clef coughed sharply, twice, then moved one arm across himself to touch the still healing wound on the other as he woke, and his aura suddenly flared, growing even larger and more powerful than it normally was. Song gently held a glass to his lips, but it was not until she spoke that the spell was noticed.  
  
"Drink, but please don't open your eyes yet." She pleaded. And her voice seemed to come from all the corners of the room at once. Clef leant back, draining the cup while tears ran down his face.  
  
"Song". he whispered, his voice rough and dry. "Where are you?"  
  
"Do you want to know so quickly?" she asked, with a small amount of both fear and humour in her voice. "I don't want to have to."  
  
"No." He cut in. "How, how are you?"  
  
"I am doing fine, Clef. How are you?" She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I cannot hold this for long, but. I want to see you this time." He whispered to her, the tears flowing faster down his face. Song moved to the very edge of the bed, leaning over him, and removed the spell.  
  
"Very well." She said, and his eyes flung open. He stared at her through his tears for a moment, his eyes a brilliant Blueish green that shone in his pale face, then reached out and pulled her into him as she moved closer, kissing her lips with a gentle intensity that hurt to watch as the tears fell down their faces. Within seconds, a blinding white light began to burn in the spot where she sat, and they pulled closer together, his face holding an expression of desperation before the light swallowed them.  
  
  
  
Okay, so this might be a little rushed. I'm trying to finish before I have to get back to school. Aren't library computers fun?  
  
Thank you to my reviewer!!! I was so happy to see that someone had read it. But. the review might be a little lonely. Please, If you read this, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
